Dream and reality
by Tyara
Summary: YukixTatsuha ..therefore we have here...well incest...and of course strong sexual things...if you are old enough and don't mind it come in, have fun and read...well I wont write anything else, the story's short, and I would take the surprising parts away.
1. Competition

Competition

"Eiri…" I moaned softly under his touches befor...

"Fuck it" I awoke from another exhausting dream, in the middle of the night. I got up from the couch and wanted to went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"What are you doing here?" cold, distant, catlike golden eyes were looking down at me, framed by golden hair.

"I'm sorry, Eiri...I didn't know you were still awake..."

"You should know better, Tatsuha..." he gave his little brother a cold smile "I guess you stepped in on pupose..." he reached for the transparent but blurry showerdoor, but befor he closed it he looked at his brother.

Tatsuha blushed, he knew it was meant as some usual cruel joke, but he was right "Baka...don't talk such nonsense..."

"I'm right! You were always such a bad liar..."

"I...I'm no liar...just tell me when you're finished..." Tatsuha turned and wanted to go out again, but a wet hand held him, even pulled him closer to the shower.

"Just shut up and come in...as long as you don't molest me!"

Tatsuhas face went even more red "No...I better ge-"

"Shut up! Even half asleep you can hear the shower outside...so just come in damn it!" Yuki held his brother with an iron grip on his wrist. He put the showerhead aside so the water wont ruin the whole bathroom. He reached out for Tatsuha with his other hand pulling the shirt over the younger mans head "And now, stop blushing, undress yourself, I guess our parents already teached you how it works...and come in..."

'Why are you doing that to me Eiri? Why do you have such an effect on me...' the black haired boy thought to himself, while he did as his brother told him. Stepping closer to the shower his thoughts drifted away again 'Damn...why Eiri...he's my brother...it's...wrong, simply wrong...I can't-' his thoughts were interrupted as the warm, wet hand pulled on his wrist.

"Come in befor you catch a cold or..." Tatsuha just looked at his brothers eyes, not listening to what he was really saying, his mind playing tricks on him 'Did he just really call me beauty...does he really...no that can't be'.

Yuki noticed that his brother was kind of strange and just let cold water crash against the black haired boys head, switching it to warm again as he noticed his brother coming back to face the reality.

"Eiri..." Tatsuha looked a bit shocked.

"What the hell's up with you?"

"Nothing...I just..."

"Come on tell me already!"

"I...had a dream...about...you..."

"And?" he lifted one eyebrow and he took the soap from his left.

"It...was...a bad...a really bad dream...I mean...well...you...and me...we were..."

"What? Go on..." he held his brothers left arm, softly sliding over it with the soap.

Tatsuha blinked a few times, not knowing what he should do now he just did as his brother told him "You were fucking me...and I...enjoyed it..." he tried to look in his brothers face, he thought he'd earn a disgusted look or something, but Yuki had something like a smile on his face.

"And? What is the problem with that? You said you enjoyed it...and as long as it's just a dream..." he grabbed one of Tatsuhas shoulders and turned him around, pressing him against the cold, wet wall with his whole body, the soap almost stroking gently over tatsuhas side, his fingertips sliding over Tatsuhas smooth skin.

"No...it's not...I..." One of Yukis hands covered Tatsuhas mout now as he whispered softly into his ear "You want me to make it real? You want me to fuck you?"

Tatsuhas eyes widened as he heard the blondes questions "Wha-" he wanted to ask as he felt his brothers hand move away from his face, now resting over his heart.

"I asked you something!" he smiled to himself, repeating the question slowly, listening to te others heartbeat "Do you want me..inside you..." he pressed his young brother harder against the wall, knowing the truth already.

"No...I..that's" he tried to say something, but as he looked at Yuuri, he felt his hardness beeing pressed against the wall, a soft moan slipped out between his lips as he felt his brothers body so close to his own.

"Game over, Tatsuha...I know you want it...your body tells it all!" One hand was still resting next to Tatsuhas head, the other was wandering down his back, he knew his brother would do everything...would let him do everything he wanted.He placed one finger at his brothers entrance "Stay calm Tat!" he whispered in his ear befor pushing it inside him, recieving a moan in reply.

"Eiri...just do it..." Tatsuha moaned as he felt his lovers finger inside him.

"You like pain don't you?" he breathed into the younger boys ear, nodding was the only response Tatsuha was able to give him "Turn around" the blonde ordered with a rather soft voice, different from his usual cold way of acting towards other people, Tatsuha obeyed of course.

Now feeling the water crashing against his hot skin, against his brothers creamy white skin, it was like a curtain covering them. He felt his brothers hand holding his left leg up, his knee against Yukis waist, touching his skin again.

"Try to relax...I don't want to hurt you" This sure wasn't like Eiri at all were the young ones thoughts, but he hadn't much time to think, a long hard cock, covered with baby oil pushed hard into him, making him whimper. He felt the hand that had leaned against the wall touch his cheek "shh...relax...I don't think you like beeing hurt so much" the touch made him feel so much better.

"Eiri..." Tatsuha moaned softly as his brother moved in and out, slowly, gently stroking him, acting like Tatsuha had never expected him to do. "Harder...please..." he begged looking at his older brother.

"Of course my love!" he grinned devilish, and thrusted into his brother hard much faster than befor. He moaned softly into the black haired boys ear, knowing full well that he hit that special point inside of him everytime he thrusted into him, he enjoyed listening to his little brother moaning his name loudly.

"I...I can't...I'm" Yuki kissed him gently to stop him from talking, Tatsuha moaned into the kiss as he came, on his own stomach.

The water was washing it away to quickly for Eiri to taste his little brother. So he came with a final loud moan, in his little brother, filling him with his creamy white fluid.

"Tatsuha" his voice suddenly sounded different...far away, he wasn't moaning or anything, it sounded cold again.

"Eiri wha-" he felt something shaking on his shoulder...'something...what is it...here is noone but Yuki ad myself...and he isn't touching me...' he watched his brother getting out of the shower, the ruddenly blurry even though the door was open.

"Tatsuha?" again this far away voice...everthings so blurry...and it's turning black...

"Tatsuha, wake up!" Yuki was sitting next to his little brother, cigarette in one hand the other on the black haired boys shoulder.

"Wha- Eiri..." Tatsuha rubbed his eyes, befor he looked at his older brother again "Where am I?"

"In my living room of course!" he looked at his brother raising one eyebrow "Are you okay? You were making strange noices?"

"Ah...yeah..I'm okay..." he sighed "So it was all a dream..." he didn't mean to speak it out loud, but for some reason he did.

"Had a nice dream then?" Yuki smiled devilish, a typical Yuki smile...

"I guess...you could call it nice...yeah..."

"What was it about then?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because it's my couch that now is covered with your sperm..." Yuki pointed at the wet whitish stain under, infront and on Tatsuhas black shorts.

"Damn..." it was the only thing he could say befor a wet towel and a new pair of boxers flew in his face "Arigato..." he said after dropping the boxers to the floor and trying to clean the mess he had made.

"Baka..." Yuki said looking at Tatsuha and taking the towel away from him, now deciding that it was better to help him, since Tat was just making the mess worse.

Seeing Yuki exactly there made him smile, remembering his dream.

"Why the hell are you smiling bro?"

"Oh...I...it's just..it looks like you were the one who had caused this mess...what would Shindo think if he would come in now?" he tried to find a good excuse.

"Nothing...he's not a pervert like you..." there it was again, Yukis devilish smile, 'enough is enough..., now he'll pay for his words...and that damn smile' Tatsuha thought and fastly moved his hips up, covering Yukis face with the sticky white fluid...

"What the fuck..." Yuki looked pissed as he cleaned his face with his hand, but Tatsuha didn't mind he just watched Yuki, smiling softly.

Yuki noticed his smiling brother...never would he let him win...he slowly licked his lips clean from the white fluid, befor he licked it off his hand and arm "Do you think this bothers me?" he leaned forward to the others ear "You taste sweet" he knew this would shock his little brother more than the fact that he just licked away his fluid, or still did he leaned back and licked it off the younger mans stomach.

"Eiri...what..." speechless he lay on the couch watching his brother wideeyed 'oh...no...' he felt his blood flooding down into his cock 'damn...but thinking of it...he's playing with me...maybe this will make me win then...' "what are you doing?" confidence lighting up in his eyes as he saw the shocked expression on Yukis face, as he noticed his brothers erection.

'You wanna play with me...you wanna win...there's no way I'm letting you' Yukis thoughts didn't show on his face, he kissed his brothers clean stomach befor he pulled his boxers off "Dirty brother...getting hard because I'm cleaning the mess you caused..." he said befor he let his tongue slide over his brothers length.

'I guess he's trying to win...but that will just make me cum into his mouth...damn, he's my brother...whatever...let's find out what he will do to win this...it's a pleasure to be your concurrent Uesugi Eiri...' Tatsuha just kept watching Eiri licking over him "What are you doing there, brother?"

"I'm doing you a favor" he smiled up at him "Or should I stop?"


	2. The winner is

And the winner is...

Shuichi had opened the door and watched the scene since a few minutes "You better would stop, Yuki!"

"Shuichi" Yuki and Tatsuha said at the same time, looking at the innocent boy, a shocked expression on their faces.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing here?You're brothers...that's...gross..."

"Shuichi, it's my-"

"Shut up Tatsuha! I don't want to hear that...it's not your fault that this horny freak tries to fuck you!"

"Freak? You always loved me for it!"

Shuichi dropped to the floor, where his stuff had landed a while ago "I do...I do love you...but that's...you're cheating on me...with your own brother..."

"Shuichi...I'm sorry...but that's just a game...and do you think I'd let him win?"

"Yeah, doing what you just did, he would have..."

"Wha-" Tatsuha began but he was interrupted from Shuichi.

"He's dreaming of this since over a month now...and he always told me about it Yuki..."

"Shuichi, tha-"

"It's right, okay...I was dreaming about us in the shower befor you woke me up...and that's why this now covers the couch...sorry Eiri..."

"It's okay, Tatsuha...come here Shuichi..."

For some reason Yuki wasn't mad at Tatsuha, he didn't even look disgusted, after what he just did he wasn't supposed to anyway.

"Shuichi, I don't care wether he dreams of this or not, yeah it was a game but I enjoyed it Shuichi...you'll probably think it's disgusting but...I liked it...and don't ask me why..."

The pink haired boy sat there next to Yuki and his younger brother, looking from one to the other "well...if you like it...then...I should probably...just leave...I should be at work now anyway..." He was sad, he didn't know what to do, his lover, the person he cared most about, obviously didnt want him...he wanted his own brother.

Yuki held the boys hand tightly "Don't look like that...please...I want you Shuichi...and I don't want to cheat on you or anything...so if you don't want this...I wont do anything with Tatsuha..."

"Do what you want..but let go of my hand..you're hurting me..." he pulled his hand back "Take care of him Tatsuha...I want him back in one piece tonight!" Shuichi said smiling down at them, befor he bend down and placed a kiss on Yukis head "Don't go to hard on him..." he whipsered through the blonde hair into the mans ear "Do you really think I'd be disgusted, I watched you the whole time...who's the winner now Yuki?"

Tatsuha tried hard to understand Shuichis whisperes "I guess it's you then..." he said smiling.

"Of course I am...I fooled both of you, you didn't even manage to fool one another..." with that he took his bag and left again.

"I guess we have a winner then Eiri..."

"Yeah..I suppose...but how about another little game...in my bedroom"

"Which game would that be?"

"The same that we played in your dream...the first one cumming loses..." he smiled softly as he stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"How could you know that? Did he-" Yuki pulled his brother closer and pushed him onto the bed.

"No...you're talking in your sleep...and I was sitting next to you..." he handcuffed his brother onto the bed.

"What the-"

"We play after my rules now, let's see how long I have to tease you to make you lose this game." He smiled like a devil befor he threw his clothes onto the floor.

"What are you going to do?"

"Wouldn't be much fun if I told you!"

Yuki ran his hand over the soft skin his brother had, ran his tongue from his lips downwards over his stomach, further down to the young boys cock, circling around it with his tongue befor he took the head into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"That...that's not fair Eiri!"

"Well...that's life..." he said befor sucking on his brother again, he placed one of his fingers at his brothers entrance, stroking over it befor finally pushing his finger into him enjoying the moans that came from above.

He stopped sucking on his brother and kissed him instead, while he added a second finger, moving both slowly in and out of Tatsuhas body.

"Stop teasing me Eiri...fuck me already..."

Yuki smiled and slowly pulled his fingers back out, he leaned to his brothers ear, biting it gently "Let's make your dreams come true!" without another warning he thrusted into Tatsuha, slowly pulling back befor he slowly pushed his hard cock back into him.

"You were much more gentle in my dreams, bro..."

"Don't call me bro when we're fucking...or I'll fuck you so hard that you don't have a chance to talk!" Yuki replied, he knew that they were brothers, but he didn't want to hear that now, it made this perfect moment seem so damn wrong.

"Eiri..." Tatsuha moaned as his lover thrusted into him harder than anytime befor, hitting that secret place inside him, only his brother would ever touch, since in every other relationship, he would be seme.

He felt his hands beeing free again and saw Yuki throwing the handcuffs to the floor, immediatly he put his hands on Yukis back.

"You like that, huh?" he didn't really ask, he thrusted into his brother hard a fast rythm was now in the game, he felt his younger brothers nails digging into his back, felt the warm blood flooding out, and running over his back.

"Go-" Tatsuha wanted to apologize for hurting him but Eiri stopped him with a passinate kiss.

"Don't worry about it...I like it that way..." he smiled and once more quickened the rythm, now it was even harder for him to hold himself back from cuming and filling his brothers tight ass with his seed.

"Eiri...I'm coming..." Tatsuha looked into his brothers golden eyes, it made him release right then, he had pulled Yuki down so both were now covered with sticky white fluid, just a few seconds later Yuki shot the hot seed into his rear.

"You lost...Tatsuha..." Yuki said collapsing onto his little brother.

"I know...so? What do I have to do now?"

"How about..." Yukis devil like grin was back again "I always wondered if you're as good as me...what about..." he crawled up to Tatsuhas ear and whispered "a threesome with Shuichi..."

"I guess, since I lost this time, I don't have much choice?"

"You're right, bro..." he started whispering again "How about telling me what you'd have done to me, if I'd have lost?"

Tatsuha smiled softly "You'd be uke next time..."

"How glad am I that my will's stronger than yours!"

"I just wonder why..."

"Years of training boy..." he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he hadn't slept in a while...he had to finish his book.

Now that sleep also overtook Tatsuha, he almost came to think that Shuichi and Yuki had planned this...but for the sake of Yuki and Shuichi, he was to tired to find out about it, to tired to ask himself why his brother would want to share Shuichi with me, usually he would've killed him for touching what belonged to him.


	3. Losers duty

Hiho, Sorry that i didn't update, I had no ideas for my kyou kara maou story at the moment, but I have many ideas for this one here so I'm writing the 4th chapter at the moment, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that the real story didn't start at chapter one...but I wanted to write some...tat and Yuki action at that time

Losers duty

"La Li Ho"

"Good morning Shuichi..." Yuki said as he stood up "I'll go and wake Tatsuha..."

"Okay..." Shuichi thought he'd at least get a kiss first, but after Yuki dissapeared in his bedroom he decided to get some food.

"Get up Tatsuha!" he whispered into his brothers ear.

"No...just a few more minutes..."

"No get up...now!"

Tatsuha turned onto his back to look at his blonde brother, looking into those eyes he admired so much he caught his hand, holding it tightly he pulled Eiri down to him..."May you kiss me...once again..." he was almost pleading.

"You know that pleading and pouting doesn't get you anywhere..."

"What about begging?"

"Depends on how you're doing it!"

"What shall I do for you, so you kiss me?"

"You wont just fuck Shuichi with me...you'll give him a blowjob...and I'll watch you!"

"What the-"

"Do you want me to kiss you whenever you like it? Then do it! He's sitting outside on the couch, he's tired but I don't think he'll deny you!"

Tatsuha sighed "Okay...I'll do everything you want!" Yuki leaned forward to kiss his brother passionate.

"Good boy!" he helped his brother up and followed him outside.

"Ohayo Tatsuha" Shuichi looked tired at the younger man, a confused look on his face as the boy stepped closer "What is it?"

"I-"

"Shut up Tatsuha...he's tired...just do what you're supposed to if you want me!"

Shuichi looked confused from the blonde man to the black haired boy.

"Shuichi...I want you...please..." it was the truth, he still looked like Ryuichi in Tatsuhas eyes, he wanted him almost as much as he wanted Ryuichi, he put a hand on Shuichis knee slowly wandering upwards between his legs where his dick was resting.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, asking for some help, but his lover just sat there with an evil smile on his lips. Shuichi pushed the younger boys hand off himself "Get off me Tatsuha..."

The black haired teenager looked up to meet Shuichis eyes "I'm sorry...Yuki said I should...I'll get breakfast ready" with that the young boy stood up and hurried away into the kitchen.

"I thought that's what you wanted Shu?"

"Baka...You can't force him into anything with me..."

"He did as I told him, didn't he?"

"Yeah...because to him I'm the only Ryuichi he can get...but...that's foolish and it's not fair to him...not at all...I shouldn't have told you about his dreams..."

"Probably...but...he had what he wanted...me...and now he's my little toy..."

"Yuki...I..." he turned around as he heard footsteps coming closer "Tatsuha...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told him about your dreams..."

Tatsuha almost dropped the dishes to the floor, his eyes widend in shock "Shuichi...I thought you wouldn't..."

"It's not his fault...he's a bad liar...I forced it out of him..." Yuki told his younger brother coldly.

Tatsuha let out a sigh and handed the two older boys their meals "It's okay Shuichi...don't worry about it...I'll leave now..." befor his brother or the pink haired singer could say anything the door to the apartment was closed again.

Tatsuha just walked around, a bit faster because it was cold and it was raining, and he just wore some pants and a shirt, he ended up in a park. Noone was there apart from him and some birds.He stood there leaning onto a tree, blowing smoke in the air "Fuck it...them...whatever...why must that happen to me" he let himself sink down, at least he wanted to. But someone held onto his arm.

"Don't sit down there, you'll get yourself all dirty and wet...oh you are already...come on, let's go somewhere else, you'll catch a cold!" a familiar childlike voice said...through a bunny infront of tatsuhas face.

Tatsuha looked up at the arm "Sa...Sakuma Ryuichi" was the only thing he was able to say, his most loved person in the world showed up infront of him, on a day like that...a day that had been ther worst day in hs whole life...until that guy showed up, his presence was enough to bring back a smile on Tatsuhas face.

Sakuma pulled Tatsuha towards him and hurried towards the street with the shaking boy, pushing him into a taxi and climbing in too, fastly he told the driver the target and got out of his jacket, placing it on the shoulders of the shaking boy "You shouldn't go out like that when it's cold and rainy, didn't your parents tell you that?" the childish voice came towards Tatsuhas ears.

"Arigato, Sakuma-san!" he said, still freezing "I was in a hurry when I got out of the apartment..."

"Oh, you wanted to go somewhere?I could-"

"No...I just wanted to get away from my brother and Shu...that's all"

"Shuichi Shindo?" he let his head drop to one side and saw tatsuhas nodding "Ryuichi likes Shuichi! But sadly...Ryuichi doesn't know who you are..." again Kumagoro (sry it's late and I can't remember, just hope that's the name of Ryu's bunny)

"I'm Tatsuha...Uesugi tatsuha...Yuki's brother...I guess you know him..."

"Hai, he's evil" the bunny said and Ryuichi looked at him, warning his bunny "That's not nice Kumagoro!" the bunny turned to look at Ryuichi "But it's true"

Tatsuha just smiled at Ryuichi while the older man was speaking with his bunny, could he really be over 30years old...he was almost lost in his thoughts, but then the car stopped and he was pulled out and quickly pulled into an apartment.

"Just sit down somewhere Tatsuha!" Ryuichi said smiling at him, for the first time his voice was normal, not like a small childs.

'Sounds even more beautiful like that' thought Tatsuha while he was forced onto a big black sofa.

Ryuichi hurried away again in his bedroom and came back with some clothes "You should wear them instead, or you'll really catch a cold or something even worse, you can take a shower too, it's over there" he pointed at one of the big wooden doors behind him "I'll make some tea for you meanwhile." He placed the clothes next to the young boy and went into the kitchen.

The black haired boy just did as he was told and went into the bathroom, after closing the door he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, befor leaning onto the wall and looking in the mirror "He's even cuter when he's talking with his normal voice..." he turned around, and looked at everything befor he switched the warm water of the shower on, threw his pants and boxers to the floor and climbed in.


	4. I wanna see you smile

I heard the shower in the bathroom and decided that it couldn't be a bad thing to take a look inside, his clothes were all wet and I should throw them in the dryer.

"Tatsuha, I'm coming in okay? I just want to put your stuff in the dryer." With that I opened the door, I let my eyes look around in the room 'Kumagoro boxers…cute' I smiled and let my eyes lingering on the shower, the door was opened and Tatsuha stood inside, leaning back against the wall, looking at me with a kind smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but I was cut off from Tatsuha.

"It's okay, I don't usually bother with closing the doors or the curtains or whatever. Since..uhm nevermind" he smiled at me again , while I dropped Kumagoro onto the dryer and walked up to him. 'Damn, he so cute...but I really like him...I shouldn't let my need ruin everything...only once...one little kiss...it wont kill me...I guess...' I think my head was about to explode while I was sticking it into the shower "You like Kumagoro?" I asked, remembering the boxers on the floor. Just as I remembered why i was here, a hand came up to my arm, gently holding onto it.

"Of course...who wouldn't like that sweet pinkish bunny...but I like you even more..." he was still smiling at me, I would have been bright red if someone stepped in on me while I was under the shower, but he just smiled at me softly. "Want to come in?" he asked me in the same soft tone as befor.

Sure, I wanted to, I wanted it more than anything..."You're totally different from your older brother..." but I nodded slowly to answer his question befor I said that, and when I had finished the sentence my shirt was already unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor. His hands were gently stroking over my chest while I got rif from the rest of my clothes, befor I could think of anything I was pulled into the shower. I sure as hell was red all over my face, not so much because we were both naked and under the shower together, just because...I liked it.

"Tatsuha..." he had his back turned to me while he was picking up the liquid soaps, looking which one smells best.

"Hai?" he sounded so innocent and cute, when he turned around with some dark red bottle, which had Sakura in golden flowerlike letters written on it, it was my favorite too, but I didn't say anything, I just smiled at him when I saw the bottle.

"May I ask you...Which lucky cicumstance brought you here?" I leaned back against the wall, relaxing a bit when his hands ran over my body slowly and gently stroking every inch of my body, well from my waist to my hair at least. Tatsuha looked at me when I asked that question and his smile was gone for a second...Did I say anything wrong?

"My brother and Shuichi...well Shuichi told my brother somehing he shouldn't have told him actually...and aniki...well he tried to use me just so he can get some fun...Shuichi told me, and I ran away...that's why I was in the park befor..." he smiled at me again, it was as soft and cute as befor, just his eyes looked so sad.

"Your brother's evil...he surely forced it out of Shuichi...he can't keep secrets to himself when Yuki wants to know about them." I took the bottle out of his hands and gently pinned Tatsuha on the wall behind him, I poured some of the pinkish soap in my hands and let them move over Tatsuhas arms. He was shivering under my touches, it's so cute. Never befor did I feel so comfortable with anyone around me than now. "Don't be sad Tatsuha..." I looked into his eyes, he was about to cry, but I didn't think anyone of the Ueasugi family would really cry.

"I'm not...why should I...if something like that turns out to end like this..." again he smiled at me, but this time his eyes were shining again. I was happy that he liked beeing with me and let myself sink into his arms. When I realized what I just did, I thought he'd push me away, but he just closed his strong arms around my waist and let his head rest on mine.

"You're cute, Ryuichi" he whispered softly, I just realized how hard I pinned him against the wall, and how hard I got from feeling his warm skin and his member against..'What? Why am I thinking about that? I just wanted him as a friend...But...he feels so good...and he smells...' It was beautiful, the warm water forming small pearls on his pale skin. But no matter how beautiful he was, I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, those beautiful black eyes, shining through the water.

"What is it Ryuichi?" it seemed as if he hadn't even noticed how turned on I was...because of him. His hands still lingered on my waist, and I didn't want to push them away from me. I must've looked really confused, Tatsuha wanted to pull his hands away, but I didn't want that, I pulled his hands back to my waist "Don't..." it was the only thing I could manage to say to him. He just nodded slowly, but pulled one hand away to stop the water and grabbed a towel. "You're shivering, I don't want you to get sick!" he said smiling and wrapped the towel around me befor he pulled me close to him again. "What is it? You can talk to me Ryuichi..." his voice was so soft an kind.

"I...really like you Tatsuha..." I didn't know how else I should tell him...I couldn't tell him, that I loved him, to frightening was the thought that I could loose him...scare him away. He gently let go of me and grabbed my clothes from the floor, handing them too me.

"Here, you should get dressed, I mean it's not like I wouldn't like you running around like this, but you shouldn't get sick." I smiled at him, he was so cute and caring, I couldn't believe that he should be the brother of Yuki Eiri. But I just grabbed all of the clothes that were spread in the small room and pushed them into the dryer befor I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Tatsuha.

"If you don't want me to get sick, you'll have to keep me warm yourself!" I whispered into his ear befor I turned around and walked into my bedroom. I switched th TV on and put a DVD in the player, an old nittle grasper concert, I turned the volume down so it was sounding more...romantic. I soon saw Tatsuha appear, and pulled him onto the bed. He was lying on his back next to me, I pulled our towels off and the blanket on top of us. I didn't even realize the shocked...or surprised look on Tatsuhas face until now "What is it Tatsuha?"

"Nothing, I'm just...surprised...that's all..I would've never thought that..this would happen" he still smiled at me kindly... from his words I'd say he didn't like it that way, but from his smile and his soft tone, he sounded like he did like it this way. "You just said that I should keep you warm didn't you?" he asked me softly befor he moved so he was lying on top of me.

"Yeah I did..." I closed my eyes and pulled him down on me "I'm not that weak! You won't hurt me." I lifted my arms and let them sink onto his back holding him tightly.

I have no idea how long we were lying like that, I know that both of us got hard while we were lying there. I didn't care about him notcing it anymore, I wanted to be close to him, to feel him inside me...but how should I tell him this?

The music was gone, all 3 dvd's had allready been played then, it was getting dark outside and I looked at Tatsuha, I wanted to say something, but then I saw those beautiful black eyes half closed, looking at me, I don't know why but he captured me, I slowly moved closer to the face next to mine and kissed his lips, they were soft and sweet and warm and it made me also feel warm inside. When I pulled away and opened my eyes again, I was surprised- i'd thought to find shocked black eyes, widened and staring at me, but instead his eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted and his hand was traveling over my chest.

"I love you Tatsuha..." It was meant to be whispered, but it sounded more like a soft moan, Why did I have to be so stupid as to tell him? He sure as hell will run away- what the...

He didn't run away, he moved one hand to my cheek and turned my head to face him, gently capturing my lips with his. I'd expected much, but in none of my thoughts was he staying and actually kissing me again. It was like we would be melting together, at least it was what I felt. He was the first guy I ever kissed, of course there were some woman befor him, but with none of them it was like this. I wanted this moment to stay forever, I wanted him to stay like this with me. This time it were my eyes that kept closed and my lips that were slightly parted when he pulled away again.

"Tatsuha...will you...could you stay here tonight?" I really didn't want him to leave again. His fingers were running through my hair and softly stroking over my cheek, his eyes were half closed while we were looking into eachothers eyes. His soft voice filled the room "If you want me to, I'd love to stay here with you."

I held him tightly "Should you tell someone that you wont be coming hme tonight?"

"No...noone will worry anyway.Yuki'll be happy to have time with Shuichi, alone." Again those sad eyes were looking at me.

"Why are you sad Tatsuha?" I let my hand rest on his neck, one of my fingeres slowly moved in circles.

"Nevermind...I'm just a stupid little kid..." he smiled at me, more a sad smile than a happy, shiny one.

"You're a bad Liar! Tell me the truth" I still didn't want to see him cry. Not tonight, tonight was supposed to be the best night in my entire life, and I wanted it to be his best night too.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care about it as long as I'm...with you...You're all I ever wanted...This is more...and better than I've imagined...I wont let Yuki ruin this!" he burried his face in my neck and kissed it softly. I could feel warm tears running onto my skin and just stroked over his back, comforting him.

"You really like your older brother, don't you?" I whispered softly into his ear.

"Yeah...not as much as I...like you...but noone could mean as much to me as you do." He really sounded honest. I pulled him against my chest again, guessing that this was what he wanted me to do now. I looked down at him and kissed his hair, befor I closed my eyes his steady breathing comforted me enough to make me fall into a kind of light sleep, I could still tell that he was there, I still could feel him and the soft movements his chest made when he breathed, but I couldn't move anymore, my body seemed heavy, I couldn't open my eyes or my mouth...until the phone woke me and brought me back to reality.Tatsuha didn't seem to notice so I carefully reached for the phone and answered it quietly. "Sakuma-desu" I said as usual.

"Is Tatsuha with you?" I would've guessed, or prefered it would be Shuichi, but it was Yuki, much to my surprise, he sounded cold as always, but I could feel that he was worried about his little brother, even if he'd never admit it.

"Hai, he's sleeping at the moment, he'll stay here today." I answered softly, quietly and as nice as possible.

"Okay, he doesn't annoy you to much, hopefully. I can get him tomorrow if you want me to..." he sounded pretty annoyed.

"This' Shuichis idea isn't it? Anyway...No, you shouldn't come here, if he wants to go back, I'll get him where he wants to be."

"Shut up, brat!" he said, obviously talking to shuichi and holding his hand over the phone befor sighing talking to me again "Well, he has to go to school I suppose...at least Shuichi says so"

"Yeah? Probably...I wont force him there, if he wants to go there, I can take him there...tell Shu that Kumagoro and me will take care of Tatsuha...he doesn't have to worry!"

"Whatever...good night..." he hung up and I put the reciever back, when I realized those deep shining black eyes staring at me "What is it Tatsuha?" I asked smiling at him.

"Arigato..." he smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wont go to school tomorrow...but I can go home or well...more likely somewhere else if you want it" I still don't know why he offered that, wasn't it obvious that I didn't want him to leave? I held him even closer and replied smiling "You'll stay here...I want you to...if you want to go home, I wont hold you but I'd like you to stay..."

"I just don't want to annoy you..."

"You're not! Why don't you go to school?"

"Don't see why I should...it somehow doesn't get me anywhere...I'm almost never there anyway..."

"Yeah, I wont tell you, you should go there or anything, I just want to know it..."

"I hate it there...guess there's nothing more to it...I'm getting sick there...just seeing the place, the teachers...the students...I'm freaking out...I'm going insane if I'd keep going there..." He really sounded sad and as if he was dieing inside when he thought about his school.

"I guess...there are lots of people thinking like that...I also left school when I was 16, ad I don't think it was that bad for me...so even if I wanted to, which I don't, it would be like lieing if I'd tell you a lecture for not going there...don't worry Tatsuha...and...please...don't look so sad at me...I can't stand that..." I didn't know what to tell him anymore, no matter what I said...he still looked pretty sad, and tears were dropping onto my chest again. "What can I do to make you happy again Tatsuha?I' do everything to see your shining eyes and your beautiful smile upon your face." I really meant what I said...I'd do everything he tells me...I'm suprised by myself that I really admitted this just to see him smile again...I'd do everything for this..."Fuck me!"...did he just say that? Did he really ask me to fuck him? I must be dreaming, he couldn't ask me for that..."What?" I asked softly, getting myself away from my thoughts again.

"I...want you...to fuck me..."

I sighed and smiled, more to myself than to him "As long as it doesn't involve people like Yuki Eiri...it's called making love..." he let out a small laugh, just like I did, I turned us around so I was lying on top of him "You really want to be uke?" I didn't think he really wanted to be, I guessed he never was befor...he looked like someone who liked to have the control over all sitations...well at least in this point he's like his brother.

"I wouldn't say yes, usually...but I want to feel you inside of me...and I...want you to be able to stop at any time if you don't want to do this." Of course I wanted it...since I saw him under the shower I want to do this. I'm so glad I never took Kumagoro into my bedroom when someone else was here.Poor little bunny.

"I'll do it with you Tatsuha...but please..be kind to me...I never...made love to another guy" I guess I sounded pretty shy now...or rather..stupid, bu he still looked at me, kindly smiling.

"Doesn't matter...just be careful." He pulled me dow to meet my lips with his, gently kissing me, I could feel how my blood slowly running down and made me getting harder all the time, I could also feel his arousal rubbing against mine, god help me, how am I supposed to hold back long enough to make us both enjoy it when everything...when he felt so damn good. He really seemed to be knowing this scene well...a bit too well, I followed his hand as he pulled out the lube I had next to the bed.

"How could you-" he pulled my lips onto his and kissed me again, my eyes still lingered on his skillfull hands as he poured some of the lube onto one of them, he moved his hips upwards and pushed me up a bit, holding me in place with his 'clean' hand, coating my erection with the slippery fluid befor placing it over his entrance and whispering into my ear "be careful Ryuichi".

I was pulled down by those warm skillfull hands again slowly, I entered him, looking into his black eyes, I tried to pull back when I heard him whimper beneath me and saw his eyes closing a bit in pain, but he held me back and pulled me into him faster "Just keep going Ryuichi...don't worry" he whispered again while I slowly pulled out of him again, to thrust into him a bit harder and faster than befor.

"I love you Tatsuha" moaning into his ear, while I stroked over his chest slowly moving down with my hand, pumping him synchron to the thrusts. Enjoying his moans and the reactions I recieved from him, god how can someone possibly be as beautiful and cute as he is? How long can I possibly keep myself from coming inside him, every noise he makes is bringing me closer to the edge...it's slowly driving me insane. I never thought anyone could have such an effect on me, especially not a guy. But who cares about his gender...he's amazing. I looked down into his eyes, god they are so deep and shining...so beautiful...they match his hair so perfectly...I could lose myself in them...or...did I already lose myself in them? "Tatsuha" I moaned at him and befor I could hold back anylonger I cum inside him with one final thrust and I felt hot sticky fluid shooting on our stomachs when I collapsed ontop of him, I burried my face in his chest, kissing his neck softly as I pulled out of him "You're amazing Tatsuha!" I whispered into his ear and let my head fall back down, I felt so tired and exhausted...

"I love you Ryuichi...you're wonderful!" I heard his whispers at my ear befor I fell asleep.

So much for this chapter

I guess it doesn't make sense at all...or well if it does it sucks probably, because...well I'm not imature enough to write from Ryuichis POV...but I guess even he doesn't always think and talk like a five year old...just be nice and leave reviews for me please

Probably you can help me...I have an idea for the next chapter...so how about telling me whoms POV it should be...I already had Ryuichi..and failed...miserably I think... but I wanted to try something new...so tell me for the fifth or sixth chapter...I don't know...which POV shall I use? Yukis? Shuichis? Tatsuhas? Ryuichis again? Thoma? Suguru? I can use almost everyone...but please not Hiro...that would be more OOC than Ryuichi...

So for now, have fun and be kind to me

Tenshi-Tyara


End file.
